


ease the quiet and talk me down

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Football Player Louis, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Lapdance, Laughter During Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Model Harry, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a model and Louis' a footie player.</p><p>(Louis teaches Harry some football and Harry is insanely good at giving a lapdance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	ease the quiet and talk me down

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: fiction
> 
> i have a thing for model harry as you can tell :')
> 
> hopefully someone enjoys i don't really know why i wrote this lmao :-)

" _Fuck,"_ is all Louis can allow himself to say at the moment.

Harry sat him down in the large chair that is placed in the corner of their bedroom, simply instructing him to, "Stay and don't touch."

Ever since then, Louis has been left here while Harry seems to be taking his grand ole time in the bathroom. It's been at least fifteen minutes.

Granted, Louis knows that whatever Harry has planned will be well worth it, always is. The only issue is that Louis is impatient and already halfway hard just by the thought of seeing Harry.

"Haz," Louis calls out. His hands grip the tight material of the dark dress slacks hugging his thighs. They just returned from an event with the footie committee and he has yet had time to change, Harry hurrying him to sit. Harry doesn't reply to his calls, so he goes a different route. "Baby, I'm hard as fuck and really need you in my lap right now." He is coming off as whiny, he knows.

Behind the closed door, Harry actually does actually reply to that one. "If you'd be  _patient_ maybe you'll get just that."

Louis groans, throwing his head back. He closes his eyes, thinking of his pretty boy. Harry is sharp and witty when he needs to be, can easily put Louis in his place. Although, at the end of the day, Harry is soft and pliant in Louis' arms. Louis has to refrain from palming himself just at the thought of him; Harry in just his baby blue lace panties and long white tee shirt, pretty with his hair framing his dimpled cheeks and pooling in the dips of his collarbones.

"Lou," Harry interrupts his thoughts, and Louis is definitely not complaining now that he has the real thing. He didn't even hear Harry open the door to the ensuite.

Much to Louis' pleasure, Harry comes out in almost precisely what he had imagined. Except for that it gets even better, Harry sporting not just his pretty lace panties, but one of  _Louis' jerseys,_ as well. Louis is done for, to say the least. He needs to  _touch._

"Shit," Louis allows his eyes to rake over Harry's frame that is leaned against the white of the bathroom door. His long legs are crossed at the ankles, shy (which is just absolutely  _ridiculous_ ). Harry's hands also appear to be tugging mindlessly at the bottom hem of the jersey, its length coming just a little bit above mid-thigh. "You look - " and Louis' about to stand up, forgetting his instructions. Harry beats him to it, though, running up to Louis and pushes him back down in the seat, him settling with an  _oomph._

"I said not to move," Harry tries to be stern, but there is a pout evident on his unfairly pretty mouth.

Louis raises his brows at him, but nods. Harry bits his lip, seems to be contemplating his next move. Louis crosses one leg over the other and rests his arms a top the arm rests. Louis jiggles his ankle and Harry seems to snap out of his daze, suddenly crossing his arms over his chest, almost angry.

"I do all this and you don't even react," Harry frowns and Louis thinks that he is joking, can't hold back his sudden chuckle.

"You know I'm plenty affected," Louis begins. "I want nothing more than to have you sat snug on my lap right now, I already told you. I'm actually aching with how bad I want you, like, all of the time."

Harry blinks at him, uncrossing his arms. "You can have that. But you're making it quite difficult, at the moment." Harry motions to Louis' crossed legs.

Louis gives Harry an exasperated look before readjusting himself so that it's more convenient for Harry. "Have at it, baby."

Harry wastes no time in sitting on Louis' lap, and Louis hadn't even noticed that there is music playing, too busy watching the movement of Harry. From the first pressure of Harry settling into the confines of him, he reaches out, but he gets his hands slapped away. "No," Harry orders, but Louis just groans in complaint and and squeezes the armrests instead of Harry's soft hips.

Once Harry gets settled with straddling Louis, he begins to move his hips. The movement consists of just tiny, slow figure eights, but it's still such an overwhelming feeling; the mixture of the scent of Harry and the feeling from the friction against his cock his already almost getting him to full hardness.

"You're already hard," Harry states, wistful with pride. "Is it the jersey?"

Louis grips the chair harder. "It's not just -  _fuck,_ baby that's it - the fucking jersey."

Harry picks up the pace a bit, wraps his arms around Louis' neck for leverage. "It so is the jersey." Harry grinds closer, lips brushing Louis' ear. "You like that it makes me smell like you more than anything, though."

Louis growls a bit at that. The contrast of Harry's soft cheek against his rough is too much. "You always smell like me. You're mine."

"Hmm," Harry hums, pretending to sound contemplative.

"Say it." Louis nudges his nose against Harry's jaw, wonders if this counts as touching. Harry whines at the contact. "Say it and I'll touch you."

Harry scoffs. "I'll say it and I'll  _let_ you touch me."

Louis just nods along. "Whatever you want, baby. Everything's for you," and Louis knows he's got him there.

Harry whimpers and even shivers from his lovers voice being spoken so soft and close, but still not to the  _touch._

"'M yours. Yours, yours, yours. Fuck, please touch me. I can't - "

Harry's frantic and so,  _so_ horny. Louis wastes no time in gently removing Harry's face from his neck to kiss him deep. Harry sighs into his mouth like he can breathe again.

Louis allows his hands to travel down his boy's beautiful body, down from his sensitive neck to his soft hips that he loves dearly. He grips Harry's ass, hiking him closer, thrusting up to meet Harry's grinds.

"You have any idea how pretty you look in this?" Louis slides a warm palm under the jersey, running along the dip of Harry's bare back, arched in pleasure. "Imagine riding me in just this, hmm? All nice and full."

Harry whines loudly from the feeling of Louis groping his ass, bouncing himself on Louis, even through their multiple layers of clothing. "Feels so big. Wanna - please - "

"Unzip me, baby. I'll fix your hair up." Harry smiles at him gratefully and proceeds to undo Louis' trousers while Louis takes his time on completing the best top knot possible, using the hair tie that he keeps on his wrist for Harry and times like these.

Harry bites his lip when he finally gets Louis' cock out, only simply jerking and rubbing his thumb over the tip. "Mm," Louis closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of relaxation. Louis brings him in for a kiss and Harry's hand does not even stutter, still jerking him lazily. "Still feels so good just like this."

"Now you're just being nice," Harry teases, eyes shining when he gives a teasing bite to Louis' bottom lip.

"I'm not," Louis' breath hitches when Harry swipes over the head. Harry simply eyes him before sliding down Louis' legs, hands moving to be kept on Louis' thighs. "Get a pillow, at least, please."

Harry rolls his eyes, but does so anyway. Louis doesn't like Harry blowing him from the uncomfortable hardness of the floor, wanting Harry to be most comfortable, too. "You're so weird." Harry looks at him when he says it, then going in to lick a long stride up Louis' cock, still not even back to tugging him.

"I'm not weird because I want my husband's knees to still be intact after he sucks me off. I'm  _considerate_ \- oh fuck."

Harry suckles his lips around the tip, precome dripping out as he looks right at Louis like he's licking a fucking lolli.

"No," Harry drags out. His lips still rub against Louis' head as he speaks and it is more than infuriating. "You feel _guilty_ if you were to hurt me."

Louis groans from not only Harry's words, but from his wet, warm mouth wrapped around his dick. Louis tugs on his hair to get Harry's attention for him to get back up in Louis' lap. "Get up here and kiss me. I don't feel guilty for making your mouth all red, so why would I care about your knees."

Harry rolls his eyes, a bit sassy, and sits himself back on Louis' lap, placing his pantie clad bum a top of Louis' hard cock. "Because you loveme and love kissing me even more." Harry rolls his hips so that his bum sits right above his hard length.

Louis kisses him mostly to shut him up, but Harry's not wrong. Kissing Harry is better than anything Louis' ever tasted and it never gets bitter; it can't when he catches Harry's whines deep in his throat and bites at his pretty lips.

"Need to - " Harry cuts himself off, eyebrows crunched and frustrated as he rubs himself off against Louis.

"Let me take care of you, sweetheart." Louis touches his forehead to Harry's and slips his hand down to lift up the long material of the jersey. Harry's stomach is tight and tense from the exertion of riding Louis without actually  _riding_ him. Louis presses his hand against Harry's warm stomach to calm his hips from circling so much. With the jersey pulled up, Louis can now see his boy's pretty tip peeking out from his panties, swelled and swollen as can be. "Need me, baby?"

Harry just whines, helpless already, and clings to Louis' neck, flushed face buried in his neck. "So bad 'm so hard. Need to feel you so much."

"Yeah?" Louis turns his head for a moment to kiss his cheek in comfort. "Where do you want me?" Louis' just being a little shit now, but he knows that Harry cannot help himself when he's like this.

"Everywhere," Harry hurries, before opting that dumb. " _Need._ Need you to touch me."

"Show me where, little love." Harry's lips are bitten raw and Louis take them between his own again.

Louis offers his hand and Harry takes it, looking at Louis through his lashes, eyes glossy and light as ever. Harry leads one of Louis' hands to his bulge, right above the blue cloth of the panties, and the other to the dip of his spine, resting right above his bum.

"Hmm good, baby. Gonna makes you feel good now, okay?" Harry's nod his fast. "But you have to promise to be loud for me, okay? Don't want you holding back those pretty noises or else I might have to stop."

"I'm good," Harry nods, even beginning to rock himself back between Louis' grip on his cock and bum.

"I know you are. Look at you already. Doing such a pretty job." Louis admires the forward and back motion of Harry's hips.

(Harry ends up riding him until Louis' bum gets red from the constant rubbing on the chair).

 

_Meet me on the pitch after everyone clears out. I love you xxx_

Is the text that Harry receives right after he spent the entire night screaming his lungs out. Louis had a game under the lights tonight and it could not have gone better. Harry wore Louis' jersey like always in support of his husband (and tries his very hardest not to think about the activities that have been done in said jersey).

It takes quite awhile for everyone to leave and make their way down the seemingly endless rows of stands. Harry waves goodbyes and offers hugs to some of the player's wives (and even some kids) he's particular closer with.

He knows that Louis is probably still in the locker room getting hounded by interviewers and sport networks wanting to hear what he has to say about the big win. It is slightly annoying, to say the least. Of course, it's Louis' job, but all of the interviewers do not actually  _care._ Harry is the one that  _cares,_ which of course, Louis knows. It's just a case of Harry wanting Louis around all of the time, that obviously not being possible. But, that is also Harry to blame for his busy schedule, as well. Harry needs to see him so badly.

The lights in the stands have dimmed, the lights on the pitch going down a few shades, too.

Harry lays down on one of the benches on the sidelines and tries not to think about all of the sweaty bums that have laid there. (Except for Louis', that of course he doesn't mind). He closes his eyes as he lays there, figuring there is no harm being done, the stadium finally seemingly empty besides the awaiting Louis.

A few minutes later, Harry feels a finger being poked into his cheek. He startles his eyes open to see a grinning Louis, hair wet from the shower and changed into his warm up attire and cleats. Harry leaps up, arms going around Louis' neck. "You did so good," Harry kisses his cheek.

Louis kisses Harry's ear back in thanks, rubbing a sly hand under his jersey that Harry is wearing. "Thanks, babe. Wouldn't be good without you cheering me on, though."

"I think you would be better, actually," Harry hums and twirls some of a confused looking Louis' still damp hair through his digits. "Think I distract you a bit too much, maybe. You might be holding back loads of more potential."

Louis scrunches his nose at him and quickly turns around, offering his back. Harry gets the gesture and stands on the bench to wraps himself around Louis' back, letting out a little whine from the first contact of Louis' palms wrapped around his upper thighs.

"Control yourself, darling," Louis chuckles, hiking him up a bit.

Harry presses kisses into his neck, revengeful. "Don't drop me now, stud."

"Could never wilt a pretty flower like yourself, hmm?"

Harry blushes hard at that, cheeks heating up against Louis' neck, knows that he can feel it, too. "I can't believe you said that, that was dumb."

"Mhm, so you're telling me you didn't like it?"

Harry grumbles, "Shut up," and pinches Louis arm.

Louis just chuckles, setting Harry back on his feet once they reach the center of the pitch.

Louis flops down onto his back, arms behind his head and eyes closed. His beard is getting a bit longer now and it makes Harry's thighs quake just a tad.

Harry uses his body to cover Louis', resting his head on his chest and keeping himself level with his arms around Louis' neck and shoulders.

Louis kisses the top of his head. "Did you know that there's three places that feel euphoric to me?"

Harry hums, placing one of his legs in between both of Louis'. "And where would that be?"

Louis doesn't even have to think. "The pitch, Target, and with you."

Harry cannot help but laugh, leaning up on his elbows to look at Louis better. Louis pushes the hair out of Harry's eyes for him and leaves his palm on his cheek, his thumb by Harry's lip. Harry kisses it in thanks. "Okay, go back," Harry giggles again. There is light in Louis' eyes and Harry is so grateful that some of it is reserved just for him. "Why  _Target?"_

"I don't know," Louis chuckles and Harry gives him a look saying that  _c'mon now, that's not enough_. "It's like, a weird feeling being in there, isn't it? Like, Target is actually an entire different universe."

Harry can't seem to stop his laughter now, gripping onto Louis' shoulders and hanging his head in giggles. "Imagine a Target with artificial grass. _And_  you and I there, too."

" _Oh, baby,"_ Louis moans dramatically, grabbing Harry's bum to make his point even more effective.

After recovering from the very much needed bum grope, Harry lifts himself back on his elbows to look around the stadium around them, completely empty. It is euphoric. "So what are we doing here, then?"

The only immediate response he gets is Louis kissing along the underside of his throat as Harry gazes around the wide expanse of the pitch. "I want you to play around with me for a bit."

Harry laughs, not believing that Louis actually just said that, it was too easy. "Oh, I bet you do."

"Oi!" Louis pinches his bum. "You know what I meant, you dog!"

Harry drops a sneaky peck to his lips before pushing himself up to his feet. He pulls Louis up along with him. "I'm in goal!"

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
